Southern Charm
by xAracnaex
Summary: Jesse's tired of being used, and he finds someone who makes him realize that he's worth more than that.


_Author's Note: So when I wrote this story, Jesse didn't have a broken neck, I hated Austin Aries, and I wasn't really too fond of Kid Kash...things have changed since then haha. Poor Jesse, and I adore Aries and Kash. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this little piece of my imagination! _

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotely related to TNA except for a few of their DVD's lol.

* * *

"Oh Jesse." Katie moaned, raking her nails down his back.

Jesse groaned, driving into Katie even harder, gripping her hips and leaning to bite the back of her neck. He didn't care if he marked her, hell, he hoped he did.

"Fuck Jesse, harder baby." Katie whined, pushing back against him.

Jesse complied, fucking her hard until she was a writhing mess beneath him. He knew he was close, feeling the familiar coil in his belly. He pulled out, rolling her over and forcing her to her knees.

"Open your mouth Katie." He ordered, his voice low.

Katie willingly took Jesse into her mouth, sucking him hard until he spilled down her throat.

Jesse growled as he came, thrusting into Katie's mouth until she sucked him dry. He tangled a hand in her dark hair, pulling her up and kissing her hungrily.

Katie moaned against Jesse's mouth, allowing his tongue to slide against hers. She ground against him, not wanting their time together to end just yet.

Jesse pulled back enough to smirk. "Doesn't he give you what you need Katie?"

"God Jesse, just fuck me again." Katie said, dragging her nails down his chest.

Within minutes, Jesse was hard again, and he thrust into Katie, filling her with a snap of his hips.

She clung to him, muffling her cry of pleasure against his neck. He always made her feel so good.

Jesse fucked her hard, biting and sucking her neck and chest, finally leaning to taste her breasts.

Katie let her head fall back as Jesse's tongue flicked across her aching nipples. She dragged her nails hard down his back again, spurring him on.

Jesse leaned up, resuming his assault on her neck and chest as she started to clench around him.

Katie came again with a cry, her nails biting into Jesse's shoulders.

Jesse bit her neck hard as he throbbed inside her, wanting to keep her close as long as he could.

When the lovers finally broke apart, Katie went over and grabbed a towel, cleaning herself up before passing the towel to Jesse. She quietly gathered her clothes, pulling them on before reaching into her bag and grabbing her brush.

Jesse slid his boxers up, watching Katie. It was always the same routine once they were done. She would get dressed, brush her hair, then put cover up over the marks he would leave.

Katie looked in the mirror, seeing a few dark marks already forming along her collar bones and on her neck. She cursed, turning to yell at him but then she saw the marks she'd left on his back. They reached from his shoulder blades to right above where his boxers stopped, and they were bleeding in a few places.

"Jess wait," she said, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it in the sink. She carefully dabbed his back, making sure the bleeding was stopped before pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Katie," Jesse turned around, kissing her softly. "When will I get to see you again?"

Katie sighed. "You know I can't answer that right now Jesse."

"When are you gonna give up and leave him already?" Jesse asked, pulling up his jeans and hooking his belt.

"I don't know if I am gonna leave him, you know I still love him." Katie replied.

"That's why you fuck me any chance you get, because you love him?"

Katie's eyes narrowed. "No strings attached, that's what this is supposed to be. Just a little bit of fun on the side. Don't push things." She stalked over and grabbed her bag, shouldering it and heading for the door. "I'll see you around Sorenson."

"Yeah I guess you will." Jesse called as the door snapped shut behind her. "Fuck." He threw a punch at the wall, then cursed again. He finished getting dressed and made sure he didn't leave anything in the bathroom before slipping out into the hall.

Things were getting complicated, and he just hoped Katie didn't let things slip to her boyfriend about their affair. He and Cash hated each other enough as it was, if Dave found out, he'd be in danger every time he stepped in the ring with him.

As he left the iMPACT Zone, Jesse caught a glimpse of the Katie sitting in Dave's lap, necking with him and it sickened him.

"Sorenson!" he heard from behind him.

He turned to face Dave, wondering what he wanted. "What?"

"Be ready to have your ass kicked tomorrow boy." Dave smirked.

Jesse flipped him off, turning and heading back towards the door. He didn't want to be near the two of them while they were together.

When he got back to the hotel, he realized he was stuck rooming with Austin Asshole and he really didn't feel like dealing with him yet so he went to the bar.

After sitting at the bar nursing a beer for a while, a cute little redhead sat on the stool next to his.

"This seat's open right?" she asked.

Jesse nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She laughed. "Oh please, you're making me feel old. You're Jesse Sorenson right?" she asked.

"Uhm…yeah that's me. May I ask who you are?"

She slapped a hand to her forehead. "Hell where are my manners. I'm Carrie White, I'm Eric Bischoff's new assistant."

"Well it's nice to meet you Carrie. Can I buy you a drink?" Jesse offered.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that." Carrie protested.

"You aren't asking sweetheart, I'm offering." Jesse smiled. He signaled for the bartender, getting another beer for himself and telling Carrie to get whatever she wanted.

"Can I have a shot of Jameson please?"

The two fell into an easy conversation, getting to know each other.

"You're the first wrestler I've actually gotten a chance to talk to, thank you for being so nice to me." Carrie said.

"Thank you for the company." Jesse smiled at her and then he noticed Katie and Dave walk into the bar, Austin following after them. He groaned. "Great."

"Is something wrong?" Carrie asked, her face full of concern.

"Two of my least favorite people just walked in. Carrie…could you do me a favor?"

"If I can?"

"Could I maybe hold your hand?" Jesse asked.

Carrie was floored, but found herself nodding anyway.

Jesse reached over, twining his fingers through hers, resting their joined hands on the bar. He felt a spark, wondering what was coming over him.

Carrie almost jumped at his touch, not having felt anything like that for a long time.

From across the bar, Katie was glaring. No, she didn't want Jesse on a permanent basis, but she wanted him to be available whenever she wanted some stress relief. She wondered who the little slut was, figuring she was just some ring rat.

"Katie, what's wrong with you?" Dave drawled.

"Nothing baby, I'm just tired that's all." She assured him, kissing his cheek.

"So you know what sucks? I've got to room with Snorenson tonight." Austin sighed.

"Just throw his shit out in the hallway." Dave laughed.

"Now you're talking." Austin laughed as well.

Back at the bar, Carrie and Jesse were talking quietly.

Finally Carrie decided to call it a night. She had gone a little over her limit with the whiskey and she didn't want to make an ass of herself.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening Jesse, but I think I better call it a night." Carrie said.

"Let me walk you to your room. I mean, if you want me to." Jesse suddenly found himself feeling very shy, and it wasn't a feeling he was used to.

"Oh you really don't have to."

"But I want to. I hope I'm not being too pushy or anything."

Carrie shook her head. "No, it's fine, as long as you're okay with it."

Jesse stood, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

Carrie grinned, sliding off the barstool and sliding her arm through Jesse's. "And they say chivalry is dead."

"It's the southern gentleman in me darlin." Jesse grinned.

He completely missed the glares he was getting as he left the bar with Carrie.

Once they made their way to the third floor, Carrie turned, leaning her back against the door to her room. "Well this is my stop, thanks again Jesse."

Jesse braced his hand on the door by her head. "Maybe we could do it again sometime? I really enjoy your company Carrie." He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but Carrie turned, having the same idea and their lips met.

They jumped apart, and Jesse felt embarrassed.

Carrie touched her fingers to her lips, not believing the spark that passed between them when their lips touched.

"Carrie, I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Jesse stopped, not sure how to finish the statement.

Carrie shook her head, reaching out and grabbing Jesse's hand. "Jesse…would you like to come in for a minute? I'm rooming by myself."

"Are you sure? I don't want to overstep any boundaries or-"

Carrie placed a finger against Jesse's lips. "Just come in." she opened the door and walked in, Jesse following behind her.

Once the door was shut, Carrie turned, stepping close to Jesse. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the tight muscles and giving him a grin. "You know, you're really sexy."

"I'm sure that's just the alcohol talking darlin." Jesse didn't want to do anything that Carrie would regret.

"I know my limits, and I just barely crossed the line." Carrie said, running her hands down over his abs. "You can't tell me you didn't feel that spark when we kissed."

Jesse found it hard to form words as Carrie's hands dipped close to his belt. "I, I, fuck." He swore.

"It was even there when you grabbed my hand Jesse." Carrie pointed out.

Jesse didn't bother with words this time, just tangled his hands in Carrie's red hair and pulled her into a kiss.

Carrie moaned, her hands going to Jesse's sides. It had been a long time since anyone made her feel like this.

Jesse slid his tongue against Carrie's, tasting her sweet mouth.

After what felt like forever, he pulled back, needing to catch his breath. "Wow."

"Agreed," Carrie replied.

Jesse stroked her face, "I don't want you to hate me after tonight, I should probably go."

"Please don't. At the risk of sounding like a slut, I'd really like for you to stay here and have your way with me."

Jesse felt his cock twitch in the confines of his jeans. He hadn't been with anyone but Katie in a while, but he was more than willing to do what Carrie asked. "As long as you're sure darlin'."

"I am." Carrie said, leaning up to kiss Jesse again.

Somehow the pair ended up on the bed, Jesse flat on his back with Carrie stretched out on top of him, kissing him.

She kept grinding against him, making him harder and he finally couldn't take it anymore, flipping them over and pinning Carrie to the bed.

Jesse broke the kiss, trailing his lips across her neck and down to her chest.

Carrie arched up against him as he pressed kisses to the tops of her breasts before tugging on the bottom of her blouse.

She sat up enough for him to pull it over her head, leaving her in her bra and jeans.

Jesse took in Carrie's body, loving that she had curves.

Carrie suddenly felt a little self-conscious. "Jesse…"

"What is it darlin?" Jesse drawled, leaning in to kiss her again.

"I'm not exactly a supermodel…" she sighed once he'd broken the kiss.

"And that's what makes you beautiful." He replied, kissing his way from her mouth, down over her throat and back to her ample chest.

He reached under her to unclip the offending garment, wanting to see and feel all of her.

Carrie gasped as Jesse's tongue flicked over her nipple while his thumb brushed over the other. He slowly licked a path to the other side, giving it the same treatment before moving lower, kissing an inch above where her jeans stopped.

Jesse popped the button on the jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down exposing Carrie's panties.

Carrie shivered as the cool air of the room touched her skin. Her breath caught as Jesse started pressing kisses to her hips then her thighs.

Jesse glanced up, wanting to make sure that everything was still okay.

"Please don't stop." Carrie said softly.

Jesse grinned, leaning in to lick at her smooth skin again.

Carrie let her head fall back, biting her lip to keep in the moans that were threatening to spill as Jesse got closer to her core.

Jesse hooked his fingers in the tops of Carrie's panties, easing them over her hips, down her legs.

Carrie shut her eyes, afraid to look at Jesse when he saw all of her. She was glad that the light on the table was dim.

Jesse nuzzled his face against Carrie's hip, she was so beautiful. He slowly traced his hands up her thighs, feeling her tremble. He looked up, seeing that Carrie's eyes were tightly shut.

"You want me to stop darlin?" he asked softly.

Carrie shook her head. "Please don't."

Jesse kissed along Carrie's hips, wanting her to relax. He finally dipped his head to taste her.

Carrie moaned, not being able to stop herself this time. Her hands twisted in the sheets as Jesse teased her, her hips rolling as his fingers joined his tongue.

Jesse could feel Carrie trembling still as she bucked against him. He was a gentleman, but he couldn't wait much longer.

"Fuck." Carrie moaned. She reached down, running her hand over Jesse's short hair. "Please Jesse, need you." She managed.

Jesse took his time pulling back, yanking his shirt over his head and leaning to press kisses to Carrie's hips and thighs as he shoved his jeans off one handed.

He slowly made his way up her beautiful body, leaving a trail of kisses behind him.

Carrie threaded her arms around Jesse's neck, kissing him hungrily as he eased his hard length into her.

Jesse stilled as Carrie cried out into his mouth, praying that he wasn't hurting her. "You alright darlin?" he asked against her soft lips.

Carrie managed to nod her head, holding Jesse close to her.

Jesse finally started to move, his thrusts slow but deep, driving Carrie to the edge.

Carrie cried out again, dragging her nails down Jesse's back, he was making her feel so good.

Jesse groaned as he felt Carrie's nails on him, moving to lick and suck the smooth skin of her neck.

"Oh fuck, oh right there." Carrie moaned, biting Jesse's shoulder hard as she came, her hips bucking against Jesse's.

Jesse growled as he spilled his seed, loving the feel of Carrie's arms and legs locked around him.

His hips thrust until the tremors subsided, and he eased out of Carrie, rolling to her side, pulling her tight to his chest.

Carrie tilted her head for Jesse's kiss and he didn't disappoint.

The pair lay wrapped together, trading soft kisses and touches for what seemed like hours.

Finally Jesse pulled back. "I should probably go so you can get some sleep darlin." He said softly.

Carrie shook her head. "Oh no sir, you aren't going anywhere. I declare you my pillow. Please stay Jesse? I have a feeling that this could be the start of something really great, and I don't want to chalk it up to a one night stand."

Jesse looked into her beautiful green eyes and knew he couldn't deny her anything. "Alright darlin, I'll stay. I don't want you getting a bad rep because of me, so I'll leave early tomorrow to get my stuff. If I have stuff left in the morning." He quickly amended.

Carrie looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? And I don't care when you leave here, I'm a grown woman, and I make my own decisions."

Jesse chuckled. "You're a fiery one, I like that. And I'm supposed to room with Aries tonight, I really don't trust him."

"Why don't you go get your things and come stay with me?" Carrie suggested. "I mean, even if you regret this in the morning, at least you don't have to worry about your things and him being an ass."

Jesse gently brushed his knuckles over Carrie's jaw. "I'm not gonna regret anything, and I'll stick around as long as you want me to Carrie."

Carrie smiled, feeling content for the first time in a while. "Go get your things, I'll be here."

* * *

Jesse woke the next morning to his phone going off, telling him that he had a text message.

He was groggy as he reached for the offending object, unlocking it and trying to read the message on the bright screen.

When he finally read the words, his heart sank.

_hey sexy, meet me in 10, need u ;) xo katie _

Jesse made a decision, deleting the text and turning off his phone. He was done playing sex toy when Katie wanted to get some on the side. It had taken Carrie to make him realize that, and he was glad she'd sat next to him at the bar the night before.

He tossed the phone back onto the nightstand and rolled over, smiling as Carrie snuggled back into his chest.

Jesse wrapped his arm around Carrie's waist, his smile growing bigger as she laced their fingers.

He nuzzled his face into her neck, planning on catching some more shut eye.

Today was going to be a good day, and he had a feeling that there were going to be many more to come.


End file.
